Capcom
is a Japanese video game developer and publisher known for creating numerous multi-million selling game franchises, including Street Fighter, Mega Man, Resident Evil, Devil May Cry, Monster Hunter and Ace Attorney as well as games based on Disney animated properties. Established in 1979, it has become an international enterprise with subsidiaries in North America, Europe, and Japan. History Capcom's predecessor, I.R.M. Corporation, was founded on May 30, 1979 by Kenzo Tsujimoto. Tsujimoto was still president of Irem Corporation when he founded I.R.M. Tsujimoto worked concomitantly in both companies until leaving the former in 1983. The original companies that spawned Capcom's Japanese branch were I.R.M. as well as its subsidiary Japan Capsule Computers Co., Ltd., both of which were devoted to the manufacturing and distribution of electronic game machines. The two companies underwent a name change to Sambi Co., Ltd. in September 1981, while Capcom Co., Ltd. was first established on June 11, 1983 by Kenzo Tsujimoto, for the purpose of taking over the internal sales department. In January 1989, the old affiliate company Capcom Co., Ltd. merged with Sambi Co., Ltd., resulting in the current Japanese branch. The name Capcom is a clipped compound of "'Cap'sule 'Com'puters", a term coined by the company to describe the arcade machines it solely manufactured in its early years, designed to set themselves apart from personal computers that were becoming widespread at that time. The word capsule alludes to how Capcom likened its game software to "a capsule packed to the brim with gaming fun", as well as to the company's desire to protect its intellectual property with a hard outer shell, preventing illegal copies and inferior imitations. While Capcom's first product was the coin-operated Little League from July 1983, its first real video game, the arcade title Vulgus, was released in May 1984. Beginning with a Nintendo Entertainment System port of 1942 published in December 1985, the company started to venture into the market of home console video games, which became its main business segment a few years later. Its division Capcom USA had a brief stint in the late 1980s as a video game publisher for the Commodore 64 and IBM PC DOS computers although the development of these arcade ports were handled by other companies. Capcom has created 15 multi-million-selling game series, the most successful of which is Resident Evil. Capcom has been noted as the last major publisher to be committed to 2D games, though this was not entirely by choice. The company's commitment to the Super Nintendo Entertainment System as its platform of choice caused them to lag behind other leading publishers in developing 3D-capable arcade boards. In addition, the 2D animated cartoon-style graphics seen in games such as Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors and X-Men: Children of the Atom proved popular, leading Capcom to adopt it as a signature style and use it in more games. In 1994, Capcom adapted its Street Fighter series of fighting games into a film of the same name. While commercially successful, it was critically panned. [[Resident Evil (film)|A 2002 adaptation of its Resident Evil]] series faced similar criticism but was also successful in theaters. The company sees films as a way to build sales for its video games.Gaudiosi, John. "Capcom Seeks More Playtime in HWood." Hollywood Reporter 397 (2006): 4,4,29. ProQuest Research Library. Web. May 30, 2012. Capcom partnered with Nyu Media in 2011 to publish and distribute the Japanese independent (dōjin soft) games that Nyu localized into the English language. The company works with the Polish localization company QLoc to port Capcom's games to other platforms, notably examples are DmC: Devil May Cry s PC version and its PlayStation 4 and Xbox One remasters, Dragon's Dogma s PC version released in January 2016, and Dead Rising s version on PlayStation 4, Xbox One and PC released on September 13, 2016. On August 27, 2014, Capcom filed a patent infringement lawsuit against Koei Tecmo Games at the Osaka District Court for 980 million yen in damage. Capcom claimed Koei Tecmo Games infringed a patent it obtained in 2002 regarding a play feature in video games. Mitchell games developed by Capcom *Mitchell Van Morgan Legends *Mitchell Van Morgan Legends 2 *The Misadventures of Amanda Payne *Mitchell Van Morgan: The Four Islands *Mitchell Van Morgan: The Four Islands 2 *Mitchell Van Morgan Legends 3 *Mitchell Van Morgan Legends HD Capcom Production Studios The Capcom Production Studios is one of Capcom's many internal production studios (numbering one through five). The Production Studio has worked on many games in Capcom's very own fighting franchises like Street Fighter (or even the MARVEL vs Capcom series). The Production Studio also produced the second of Capcom's internal development studios which it has developed games in many of Capcom's popular franchises, including Mega Man Battle Network to Mega Man Star Force. The third studio that Capcom created became one of Capcom's five different internal development studios. the fourth production studio has become one of Capcom's five internal development studios for Capcom's critically acclaimed games from Resident Evil to Devil May Cry in 16-bit to 32-bit. The fifth Production Studio is one of the many Capcom internal development teams & this one focuses on games for portable and wireless devices. The sibling video game engines of the Capcom Production Studios is most oftenly be the MT Framework & Panta Rhei. Mitchell games used for the Capcom Production Studios Engine *Mitchell Van Morgan Legends *Mitchell Van Morgan Legends 2 *The Misadventures of Amanda Payne References Category:Video game companies